Curious
by BillionDollarBitch
Summary: John's completely straight, but his gay best friend Randy's advances just may spark his curiosity. WARNING: Slash, Centon.


**Title: **Curious.

**Rating: **_M_ for Mature.

**Pairing: **Centon; Orton/Cena.

**Warnings: **Gay sex, cursing, slight non-con.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone in this story!

**A/N:** Here's something to hold you over till WTCM is updated. I'll warn you now, when I started this story, this is NOT the direction I wanted it to go in at all. It was going to be a sweet little story. However, I stopped working on it, then started working on it again one night when I was completely sleep deprived. I don't even remember writing this to be honest, lmfaoo. It can be construed as slightly outlandish in some parts, but I don't care. I hope you enjoy the story! :)

* * *

**Hilton San Diego Bayfront:**

"Johnny, are you almost ready? The guys have been waiting for forever for us!" Randy groans, wishing John would hurry up so they can head to the club for the after-PPV celebration party. "Shut up, Randy! You're the one we're usually always waiting on, you narcissistic bastard." John hisses from the confines of the bathroom. "Hey! Someones a little touchy tonight! And yes, I'm narcissistic. What reasons do I have _not_ to be? I'm drop dead sexy." Randy chuckles, staring at himself in the mirror. "You're fucking annoying. That's what you are." John replies. "John, if anyone is annoying, it's your ass. Don't even try that. And hurry the fuck up! God! I'm ready to go get drunk!" Randy whines. John comes out of the bathroom, in nothing but a towel, and cuts his eyes at Randy. "Whatever." John mumbles, heading over to his bed.

"Damn, what's the point of going man-hunting at the club when I've got all this right here? Johnny, are you teasing me?" Randy groans, coming up behind John and grabbing at his ass. John spins around and swings at Randy, just missing him as Randy quickly backs away. "Randy, quit! You know I don't play that gay shit!" John hisses. "Well maybe you shouldn't tease me then. Lemme see what's under that towel." Randy smirks, grabbing at the towel.

John quickly grabs Randy's hand, and twists it behind his back. "Ow! Ow! Okay! I give!" Randy yells, and John lets go. "Quit. I'm serious." John warns, then grabs his clothes and heads for the bathroom.

"Oh my God, you can change here. I won't look, I swear." Randy turns his back to John, going to stand by the desk. John eyes Randy for a moment, then changes at his bed. Randy stares in the mirror as John changes, getting a good look at John's perfect ass, then his godly dick.

Fuck. What Randy wouldn't do to get a piece of that ass. How he wishes and pleads with the gods above that John were gay like him. Oh well. Randy will stick with the random hook ups he can find at the clubs they go to.

"Alright, I'm ready, let's go." John says. "You look nice." Randy turns and smirks. "Randy." John warns. "I wasn't being gay, jeez. Can't I compliment my best friend?" Randy asks. "Not when you're as fucking touchy as you are tonight." John replies as the men leave the room.

**Fluxx Night Club:**

"You see anyone you like?" Randy yells to John over the music as they sit at a private table with a few other Superstars. "Yeah! That chick in the red dress that I was dancing with earlier!" John replies. "Oh. She was cute." Randy replies.

"I know! You see anybody you like?" John asks. "No, the guys here are lame." Randy replies. "You don't see absolutely anyone?" John asks. "There's one guy I'd like to try, but he's straight, so nope, no one." Randy answers. "I'm sorry." John says.

Randy shrugs, "All good. So you gonna take that girl back to the hotel? I can leave for the night. She's staring you know." Randy says. John nods, and waves and winks at her, making her burst out in a giggle fit with her friends. "Nah, you can stay. I don't think I'm taking anyone back tonight." John replies. "Why not?" Randy asks. "I don't know. Not feeling it tonight." John answers. "Off your game?" Randy asks. "I'm never off my game, Randal." John gives Randy a look. "Got that right." Randy smirks, rubbing his hand over John's thigh.

"Randy, would you quit?" John asks. "Probably not." Randy chuckles, moving his hand to the inside thigh. "Quit!" John yells, knocking at Randy's hand.

"Hey! We're gonna go dance with those twins over there!" Nick and Matt say, getting up and leaving the table. "Nobody wants to dance with you, Codz?" Randy asks. "Shut up. Plenty of girls want to dance with me." Cody replies. "Doubt it." Randy rolls his eyes. "Oh really? Well just you watch." Cody says, then heads off to the dance floor too.

Once the table is cleared, Randy moves his hand back to John's thigh. "You did that on purpose, didn't you, you fuckwad?" John asks, knocking at Randy's hand again. "No. He just seemed lonely." Randy smirks. "Sure." John rolls his eyes.

"You ever had a handjob, Johnny?" Randy asks. "Yeah. Hasn't everybody?" John replies. "Have you gotten one in public?" Randy asks, moving his hand back, yet again. "No." John answers. "Want one?" Randy asks. "Not from you." He answers. "Why not?" Randy asks, moving his hand towards John's zipper. "Because I'm not gay like you." John answers. "It won't make you gay, John. It's just a handjob." Randy scoffs. "How will it not make me gay?" John asks. "Just take it as a sexual favor. You can picture it being from anyone you want, if you'd like." Randy says, unzipping and unbuttoning the pants, realizing that John's not physically disagreeing. "No thank you, Ran. Please quit. I don't want any favor from you, because it damn sure won't be getting returned." John replies. "You don't have to return it. Just enjoy it." Randy says, pulling John's cock free from his jeans and briefs.

"Randy, don't." John groans out. "Doesn't it feel good?" Randy asks, making slow strokes, watching John's face contort with pleasure. "Fuck, Ran." John groans out, throwing his head back. "Just a little hand job. It won't hurt you, Johnny." Randy whispers, running his thumb over the slit. "Oh God, Ran, don't stop!" John moans, bucking into Randy's hand.

Randy smirks, loving having John's cock in his hand.

He strokes a bit faster, twisting his hand as he goes up, running his fingers over John's sac as he reaches the base.

John's going insane. It feels so good. He tries to do what Randy suggested and pretend it's someone else, but he can't. He knows it's Randy. He knows it's Randy making him feel so damn good. And he can't stop moaning his name. He actually kind of likes the way it sounds.

Fuck. Get a grip, John. This shit is not normal. Randy's so getting his ass kicked when they get back to the hotel. He's going to seriously kick his ass. He can't believe Randy got him to do this.

"I fucking hate you. I need to cum. You're going to make me ruin my fucking pants. Ahh, fuck, yes." John half growls, half groans. "Oh, I can save your pants. Don't worry." Randy smirks, then starts moving around.

"What are you doing? What are you doing? Randy, where are you going?" John asks as he watching Randy move around till he's able to climb under the table. "Randy, stop. Stop. What are you doing? Why are you under there? What are you— Oh FUCK!"

Randy continues stroking John, now with two hands, and he takes the head of John's cock in his mouth. There's not really much he can do, since he's under a table, so he just swirls his tongue around the head, dipping his tongue into the slit. John's at his end. It's over. He tries to try to keep his cool and keep attention off him, but he groans out as he cums into Randy's mouth. Randy sucks him dry before returning to his seat in the booth. John quickly fumbles with getting his pants zipped back up, trying to re-gain all control of his senses.

"Wasn't that good?" Randy asks, leaning close into John's ear. "No!" John hisses, pushing Randy away from him. "Really? Because I thought it was…delicious." Randy chuckles, licking his lips, loving the taste of John. "Fuck you, Randy!" John spats. "Ooh, will you really let me?" Randy asks, acting as if he were excited.

"What the fuck did you do that for? Why would you do that to me?!" John asks, seriously enraged. "What's the big, damn deal, John?" Randy asks, rolling his eyes, irritiated that John's not appreciative, "So you got a handjob from a guy. Big fucking whoop. Jeez, you haven't been cursed by the gay fairy demons or anything. Get the hell over it. At least it was from me and not some random guy." Randy says, wishing John would stop blowing this out of proportion, especially when John didn't really do much to stop it from happening.

"I'm kicking your ass, Orton. Just know that." John says, straight-faced. "You won't be doing anything of the sorts." Randy replies, and before their argument can continue, Nick returns to the table.

"Almost forgot I have Stephanie for a minute. That chick was _hot_!" He chuckles, plopping down into the booth. "Do you have a thing for Hispanic twins or something now?" John asks, chuckling, trying to act as if nothing just happened between he and Randy. "Nah. I just like any hot girl." Nick smirks.

"Ooh. He's cute! I'll be right back." Randy says, quickly getting up from the table, and heading over to an obvious gay guy that just walked in.

Randy actually has no interest in the guy, he just wants to see John's reaction.

Randy begins talking to the guy, facing John, and sees that John's fuming, but trying to continue whatever he and Ziggler are talking about.

John's incensed. He doesn't want Randy talking to some random guy. Not after what he just did to him. He wants to just get up and drag Randy back to the table, but he can't.

Besides, why does it matter? That handjob was nothing. It meant nothing. It was practically molestation!

He tries to focus on whatever the hell Nick is saying, but he's so zoned out, continuously looking over at Randy and the guy, keeping a close eye on them.

Fuck.

**Hilton San Diego Bayfront:**

Randy played up his act, and he played it up well. They practically had to drag Randy away from his boy toy for the night when time came to leave. John being the one angriest and most demanding when they were trying to get Randy to come on.

The ride back was annoying, because neither John nor Randy would speak, which left the younger irritants to run wild at the mouth.

John and Randy were let off at their floor, and the walk to the room was silent as well.

However it's once they got to the room that all hell broke loose.

Randy walked through the door, followed by John. Before Randy could even get anywhere, he heard the door slam, and felt himself being slammed into the wall.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" John yells. "What's your problem?!" Randy asks, pushing John off him. "Why would you pull that shit at the club?!" John asks. "Why are you still so pissy over it?" Randy asks. "Because I didn't go out tonight with the intentions of being molested by you!" John explains. "John, you could have stopped me at anytime. In fact, the words 'don't stop' left your mouth a few times. And there were plenty opportunities for you to stop me before your dick even came out." Randy retorts. "That's not the fucking point!" John yells.

"Then what is the fucking point, John?! Because from where I see it, the only fucking reason you're still pissed is because you fucking liked it so much!" Randy yells. "Hey, I'm not gay, bitch!" John yells, pushing Randy. "Nobody is fucking accusing you of being gay, you self-concious, overly-sensitive, twat!" Randy yells. "Yes you are!" John replies. "No! I'm just saying you liked getting a handjob from me. Plain and simple!" Randy explains. "I didn't like it because I'm not gay! I'm not gay! I don't do gay things! And I don't like, nor want, anything gay from you!" John explains.

"You don't do gay things, John?" Randy asks, amused. "No!" John replies. "Really?" Randy chuckles. "Really." John answers. "Oh, John, you've done plenty of gay things." Randy says, still chuckling. "No I haven't." John protests. "Yes, you have. You're quite frisky when you're shitfaced drunk." Randy smirks. "What the fuck are you talking about, Orton?!" John asks. "Oh, Johnny. I've given you plenty of blowjobs, along with a few handjobs, when you were plastered. You just don't remember because you were so far gone. You've even given _me_ a handjob before! But I was always nice enough not to push things any further and take advantage of you. You're welcome." Randy smiles.

"You fucking bitch!" John yells, then swings at Randy, connecting with jaw. Randy backs away and quickly tends to his jaw, making sure it's not broken from the force of John's hit.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Randy asks. "Why would you do that shit to me! Why would you take advantage of me being drunk?!" John asks. "Because you asked me to!" Randy yells back. "I…I did?" John asks, stunned with himself. "Yes! You ask, and _say_, a LOT of crazy shit when you're drunk!" Randy replies. "Fuck." John mumbles, backing away.

He can't. He couldn't have, right? He wouldn't have. He didn't…fuck.

"You fucking liar!" There's always a way to save yourself. He goes to swing at Randy again, but this time Randy is prepared. He quickly grabs John's wrist, and his other arm, then slams him into the wall. "I swear to God if you attempt to hit me one more time, you getting sexual favors from me will be the absolute _least_ of your goddamn worries." Randy hisses.

They stare in each others eyes for a moment, both seething with anger, both seething with…lust?

"You know what, Randy?" John asks, pushing Randy off him. "You," He pushes Randy, "have finally," he pushes Randy again, "pissed me off" and again, till he's on the bed, "to the point of no return," Once Randy's laying back on the bed, John climbs ontop and hovers over him, "You've finally made me snap, Randy. I can't take this bullshit anymore. So is this what you want?" John asks, pulling off his own shirt, "You want me, Randy? You wanna fucking touch me? And taste me?" John leans down and basically rips Randy's shirt in half to get it off his body, "You wanna keep fucking doing all your gay shit to me? Well guess what Randy," John pulls his jeans off, "You've made me snap, Randy. And now I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to move for weeks. Would you like that?" John beings ripping Randy's pants from his body, "Would you like me to fucking break you in half, boy?"

Randy's terrified. He's so fucking scared that he can't even move. He's just lying there with wide eyes, wishing this was a nightmare.

He's never seen John like this. He's never seen John become this…this…this person, or this thing, or this monster that he is right now. He's always been so sweet and gentle.

He really has made John snap.

And though what he wanted most out of life is to have John's sweet ass for himself, he doesn't mind the least bit if John wants to pound his ass. What he is scared of, however, is _this_ side of John. There's no way he's letting John inside him; not when he's acting like this.

"Answer me, bitch!" John yells, grabbing Randy's length tightly. Randy yelps out in pain, then kicks John in the chest. John backs away, and Randy quickly scrambles to get to his feet. John jumps on the bed and grabs Randy. Randy tries to fight John off, but it's useless. John is stronger than him.

Randy quickly tries to think of something to do. The only idea he has, he's hesistant to do. It might calm John down, but it might just make John even madder.

Randy wraps a hand around the back of John's neck and pulls him into a kiss. John freezes. Randy kisses at John's lips till he convinces John to kiss back. John grabs Randy's waist and leans them against the wall and headboard, then begins moving his lips in time with Randy's. Randy runs his tongue against John's lips, and John quickly parts them, accepting Randy into his mouth. Their tongues become one as the faint taste of vodka and whiskey mingle and mix.

Randy tastes delicious. He's driving John absolutely fucking insane.

When they finally pull away, Randy looks in John's eyes and sees the anger return. He doesn't know what to do or think.

"Please don't hurt me." Randy squeaks, flinching away from John, not wanting to be hit again, or brutally penetrated for that matter. John stares at the scared, fear-filled face for a moment.

He feels bad. He doesn't know where this rage came from. Well, he does…but he can't believe he let it get to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." John says, his voice back to it's normal soft and gentle state. "John…" Randy breathes, peeking up at him.

He's not sure whether to believe him or not.

John leans down and kisses at Randy's neck. "I'm still going to fuck you. But I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." John whispers in his ear, before sucking at his lobe. Randy moans out, loving John's sensual touches. John kisses behind Randy's ear, and back down his neck till he's back sucking against Randy's skin, wanting to leave his mark. "Johnny." Randy moans out, wrapping his arms tighter around John.

"Baby?" John calls out. "Yes?" Randy answers, blushing at the pet name. "How about you give me a blowjob that I _will_ remember this time?" John pulls away and smirks at Randy. "Okay." Randy gives a shy smile, then lowers to his knees.

Randy doesn't know where this small, shy, quietness came from. He's not that person at all. Whether it be in, or out, of the bedroom, Randy's always been, loud, proud, and dominant. But this is John. This is his best friend. This is his little piece of perfection. This is his every wet dream. This is the only man that's ever really mattered to him. He doesn't want to fuck this up.

"Oh fuck." John groans as Randy wraps his lips around the head of his cock. Randy sucks lightly for a moment, before pushing all the way down, taking all of John. "Ah shit, Ran! Yeah. Lemme down that throat." John groans, holding the headboard for support as he pushes forward and eases himself further down Randy's willing throat. Randy swallows around it, blowing John's mind. He pulls back some, then bucks into Randy's mouth again, getting Randy to hum around his mouth full. The next buck finds Randy teasing the underside of John's cock with his tongue.

John can't take the pleasure. He can't take the feelings. He can't hold back anymore.

He lets loose his control and begins repeatedly bucking into Randy's mouth, mouth-fucking him for all he's worth. Randy does every possible thing he can think of to keep John moaning his name. He doesn't want John to ever forget this.

"Shit, Ran! Fuck, you're so fucking good at this. You want my cum again, baby?" John's at his end again. Randy moans his approval, sending vibrations through John's cock. John groans out obsenities some more as he cums, the warm, sticky fluid spilling down Randy's throat. Randy graciously drank all John would give.

Once John pulls away, Randy cleans John's cock with his tongue, making sure to get every last drip. "Thank you." Randy smirks, kisses the head of John's length, then looks up at John to see his face filled with pleasure and satisfaction.

"God, that was…" John has no words to explain how amazing that was. Randy stands up, and wraps his arms around John's neck. "See. Being with me isn't that bad. I can make you feel so, so good." Randy whispers. "Yes, you can, baby." John replies, then kisses Randy again. Their tongues meet yet again, and John can taste himself on Randy's tongue. Randy reaches down and begins stroking John, wanting him hard so that John can fuck him.

He wants that so badly. He wants John deep inside him. He wants John to claim him, make him his own, mark him as his. God, he wants to be his so bad.

Once John is good and hard again, the men officially pull away.

"Get down on all fours." John says. "No." Randy replies. "Why not?" John asks, confused. "I want to be on my back. I want to watch you fuck me. I want to see you disappear inside me." Randy explains, and John smiles at that. "Lay down, then." John whispers, then pecks Randy lips.

Randy slowly drops down to the bed and lays down. John hops off the bed, his cock smacking against his sculpted abs, and walks to the foot of the bed to stare.

"Fuck, Randy. Look at you. You're so damn hot." John groans. "Do I please you?" Randy asks. "Shh, don't worry, baby. You look perfect." John whispers. Randy smiles and blushes.

"Where are your condoms and lube?" John asks. "Check my travel case." Randy replies, and John quickly goes in the bathroom. He opens up Randy's travel case and pulls out his bottle of lube, then returns to the bed. "Where's your condoms?" John asks. "I don't want to use one." Randy replies. "Are you sure? Why?" John asks. "I want you to cum inside me. Please. I want to feel it." Randy explains. "Alright, baby," John smiles, "I have a question though." John says. "I'm clean, Johnny, I swear." Randy says. John chuckles, "No, that's not my question. I know you are, Ran, I trust you on that. I just…do you…have you…uhm…" John's not sure how to word his question.

"What's wrong?" Randy asks, sitting up. "Are you usually on the receiving end of this?" John asks, highly doubting it. Randy's too much of a dominator and egotist to be on the receiving end. "No." Randy says shyly, looking away. "Do you want to do this?" John asks. "Yes, Johnny. It's okay. I want you. Badly." Randy swears, not wanting John to back out of this. "Alright." John says, then pours some lube over his cock, getting himself slick.

He finds himself not knowing what to do. He knows there's supposed to be some type of preperation done to Randy, but he's new to this. He doesn't know what to do.

He pours some lube on his index finger, then spreads it over Randy's hole. As he does, he decides to see just how tight Randy really is, and slips his finger past the ring of muscles. Randy squirms a bit at the intrusion, but doesn't fight it. John gasps at how tight Randy is. It feels like he's never been taken before. He knows he has, Randy told him about it. But it feels like it's a virgin canal. John pulls his finger out, then continous lubing Randy's entrance.

"Ready for me, baby?" John asks, tossing the lube and climbing onto the bed, preparing himself at Randy's entrance. "Yes, Johnny, please." Randy begs. John gives a small smile before pushing inside Randy in one, swift motion.

"Fuck, John! Wait!" Randy yells. "What? What'd I do?" John asks, worried. "I'm not used to this! You can't just shove yourself in me! You're enormous!" Randy screams. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I didn't…fuck." John sighs.

He didn't mean to hurt Randy.

"Just give me a minute." Randy says, trying to hold back his emotions.

He closes his eyes and tries to rush his muscles adjusting to the overly large intruder. He takes a few deep breaths, then opens his eyes and looks up at John.

"Okay." Randy says. "Ready?" John asks, and Randy nods.

John leans down and kisses Randy, and as he does, he slowly starts stroking inside him. Randy pulls away and groans out.

"Faster, dammit! Weren't you just angry? I don't want this slow shit! Faster!" Randy complains. John laughs, but quickly does as commanded. He increases his speed, along with pounding Randy even harder. "Oh fuck, Johnny!" Randy yells, reaching up and wrapping his arms around John's big body, holding him tightly against him. "You feel so fucking good." John growls in Randy's ear, kissing at his jaw line.

Randy's never felt more amazing. This truly is the best thing he's ever felt. He's never been willing to bottom. He's always been able to look past how good it felt. He's always refused to give up his dominance.

However, right now? Right now Randy's willing to just lay beneath John for the rest of forever and let John do as he pleases to him.

"Oh God, you feel so good, baby!" Randy cries out. John gives a quick kiss to Randy's lips before pulling from his hold. His sits back up and grabs Randy's waist.

He continues his pace of stroking till something inside him snaps.

He begins completely pounding into Randy, making him thrash around beneath him. "Oh fuck! Johnny! Oh my God!" Randy screams out.

He's never had rough sex so good. He knows he's not going to be able to walk tomorrow. Shit, he might not even be able to _feel_ his lower half tomorrow. Come to think of it, he just may rather not feel anything than the pain he's probably going to feel tomorrow. John's literally breaking him in half right now.

"Johnny, God, yes! Ugh, you feel so fucking good!" Randy groans out. "Ah, fuck, I gotta cum!" John announces. Randy reaches down and begins stroking himself, wanting to come with John. "Baby, you gotta cum!" John demands.

"Arghh, Johnny, I'm cumming!" Randy says as his back arches and his cum spurts onto his chest. "Ohhhhh fuck!" John yells as Randy's muscles constrict around him. He deeps into Randy and cums inside him, then stills till his orgasm fades.

After he comes down from his high, he pulls out of Randy and collapses next to him.

"Oh my God," Randy pants, "I could learn to be a bottom if it meant bottoming to you." Randy admits. John rolls his head towards Randy and smirks, "Really?" He asks, not believing that. "God, yes." Randy replies. "I can't picture you giving up your natural dominant side." John explains. "For that dick of yours? I'll give up whatever I have to." Randy says, and John laughs.

John lays there thinking for a moment, before rolling over on his side to face Randy.

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you earlier." John apologizes. "S'okay. I shouldn't have done that stuff." Randy replies, shrugging, but keeping his eyes on the ceiling and avoiding all eye contact. "That's not why I got so mad though." John mumbles, and Randy quickly looks over at John.

"Why did you?" Randy asks. "Your…flirtatiousness...sparked my curiousity. I was really curious what sex with you would be like. I got mad at myself for being curious, so when you started making advances at me, I took my anger out on you because it only worsened my curiousity." John sighs.

Randy quickly rolls to face John. "Why didn't you just tell me you were curious?" Randy asks. "Seriously?! No way! Do you know how scary it is to just one day wake up and realize you're attracted to your male best friend, _waaay_ more than you need to be? Do you know how scary it is to wake up and realize you're attracted to a dude in general?" John asks. "Uh, duh. I wasn't always gay, remember?" Randy asks. "Yeah, well…I don't know. I'm not like you. I can't just…I don't know. I was scared." John doesn't know what to say.

"Well there's a plus side to all that." Randy says. "What?" John asks. "It made for some great angry sex." Randy smiles, and John busts out laughing. "Yeah, that sex was pretty amazing, huh?" John asks. "Amazing is an understatement." Randy mentions. "Well thank you." John smiles. "No, thank _you_!" Randy says, and John chuckles some more.

Randy scoots closer to John, and John gets the hint and wraps Randy protectively in his arms.

"Goodnight, John." Randy whispers, closing his eyes and getting comfortable in John's hold. "Goodnight, baby." John replies, leaning down to kiss Randy's head before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

**END.**

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed! Please leaves reviews! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
